Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Because mobile computing devices are configured to be mobile, however, the devices may be ill suited for intensive data entry operations.
One technique that has been developed to aid in expanding the functionality of these devices to support such usage includes use of peripheral devices, such as external monitors, keyboards, and so on. Although docking stations have been developed to aid in the convenience of connecting these devices, conventional docking stations typically limited how interaction with the device was performed, were limited to particular types of computing devices such as laptop computers, and so forth.